


The New Girl in Town

by writesbycandlelight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesbycandlelight/pseuds/writesbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus are given a mission to retrieve freelancer equipment but this time the Chairman has a different plan in mind. When this new freelancer arrives, things begin to change. For everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call From Command

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve wanted to write something RvB related for a while and after episode 5 of season 13, I finally got inspired to write this. It won’t follow the current storyline (since it kind of includes one of my OCs later on) but i hope you like it. Also, I just saw episode 6 so I might try to incorporate some of that into this. I'll try to update once a week but no promises. Enjoy! (also I'm terrible at summaries so there just isn't one)

"What is it this time, Control?" Felix yawned. 

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Agent Felix." Control snapped.

"In any case, we have news regarding the prisoner that Allen has been handling." Locus' gravelly voice scratched the air like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Oh? And what might that be?" Control intoned.

"My apologies, Locus overemphasized the importance of his statement there; all we can tell you is that he calls himself Sharkface-"And," Locus cut in, "he can prove to be quite helpful to our cause."

"Well, we already planned on that, didn't we?" Felix shot back. 

"Why you insist on being right all the time is beyond me," Locus began.

"Boys!" Control chastised the bickering agents. "You can fight about the pitiful state of your relationship later but for now we have other business to attend to."

Felix and Locus each took a step back from each other and turned to face the screen from which Control's voice emanated. 

Once it was apparent that there would be no more outbursts, Control continued.

"There's another freelancer."

"Wait, what? I thought the only only ones left were Carolina and Wash."

"So did we. But by now we're guessing you've noticed that they've activated a tower."

"Pfft, that's impossible," Felix scoffed. "We tried for months to get those stupid things working and nothing happened. There's no way those morons figured it out."

"Well you've already proven your expertise in underestimating your opponents, Felix." Control's tone was cool and even. 

Before Felix could make the situation worse, Locus held his hand out in front Felix's chest as if to hold him back and spoke. "We're aware that the tower is back online and are working on combating the problem. You mentioned another freelancer?"

"Ah, yes. The agent in question is a research scientist on a ship that is currently making its way to Chorus."

"What?" Felix asked accusingly. "They can't send a distress signal! We made sure of that."

Control sighed, "Yes, we know. Our best guess is that the scientists intend to investigate the seemingly deserted planet. But we can't have that, now can we?"

"So you want us to blow them to pieces, seems simple enough. Could've just said that." Felix remarked.

"No," Control paused, expecting another interruption from Felix. When he remained silent, Control continued. "We have reason to believe that this particular freelancer could be a critical asset on your team."

"How so?" Locus inquired. 

"Listen to this transmission that we intercepted earlier." There was a pause as Control switched to the recording and then a deep male voice was speaking. 

"Votari Research Ship 9301 to Chorus, do you read me? I repeat, 9301 to Chorus, do you read me?" There was the sound of buttons being tapped followed by the faint sound of a door opening and closing and then the male voice was back.

"It's no use." The man gave an exasperated sigh. "Either they can't hear us or they can't transmit. Whatever it is, we're not getting a response anytime soon." The low echo of metal on metal grew louder as the footsteps moved closer to the transmitter. 

"I still think it's worth a shot to go down there and see what's going on." The new voice was female and bright like the sun on a clear day. Felix leaned in closer to the control panel. "The other scientists have been complaining all week about getting to actually explore a planet and if I hear 'please, Callie" one more time, I'm going to throw myself out of the airlock headfirst. Besides, we've already come all this way, it'd be a shame to just leave." There was a short pause and then the transmission ended. 

"Do you understand now why this freelancer could be particularly beneficial to us?"

"Uh no, not really," Felix replied in his typical sarcastic fashion. "That transmission wasn't exactly specific."

"Well if you could get her to trust you then," Control began before being interrupted by Felix.

"Wait. You mean that chick was the freelancer? Oh man am I gonna have fun with this one." Felix's grin was obvious even with the helmet on.

"Felix!" Control admonished. 

Locus resisted the urge to hit his partner, not wanting to fight in front of Control. Luckily, Felix came out of his daydream and spoke in his most manipulative tone in an attempt to quell Control's worries.

"Alright, Alright. I was only joking. C'mon, Control." 

Control remained wary. "Moving on, we already have a plan prepared, guaranteed to earn you the trust of the freelancer."

Locus spoke up, "Do you know anything else about the agent? Her name, perhaps?"

"Well, based on what she said in that transmission, 'Callie' our best guess is that she is either Agent California or working under an alias of some sort." Control had regained her composure by now and spoke in a more level tone.

"So about this plan of yours," Felix began. "Let's hear it."


	2. Team Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter. Not much to say other than if you like this please pass it around so more people and feel free to give me your opinions on it in the comments. Enjoy!

"This is the worst plan ever. Of all time." Felix glanced over at Locus, waiting for him to agree. Instead, Locus just turned and stalked off. "Hey," Felix called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To brief the troops," Locus didn't miss a beat. "We initiate the plan at 18:00." Locus paused before the door to the training room. "I suggest you prepare your speech, 'people person.'" There was a touch of bitterness in his voice but before Felix could find out what was up, the doors slid closed.

 

Felix stood before the bay door leading out of the ship and turned to address his crew. "Remember, no one dies on this mission. It has to look realistic though, so if you have to shoot someone, do it so that it is not fatal. Vice versa, if you get shot, I want you to drop." Felix paused to let this sink in and then continued. "And, as always, stay out of my way and let me do my thing. Now, prepare for impact!" Felix had to shout to be heard over the noise of the hydraulic door opening and turned to jump out onto the foreign ship with his team in tow.

The main deck was in absolute chaos. The cargo area had been completely deserted but when Felix had burst through the next door, he had entered into a world of complete disarray. 

Scientists in white lab coats ran around screaming for their lives and a few security guards stood around gripping their pathetic pistols tightly in a false sign of bravery. But one stood out above all the rest; a young woman wearing bright blue armor was crouched behind a circular control desk and every so often she would pop up and take a shot at one of the soldiers terrorizing her colleagues. At just that moment, she glanced up and saw the new flurry of soldiers invading her ship. An indiscernible look flashed across her face but her mood seemed to change when Felix reached out and grabbed a scientist and thrust him into cover. She gave him a grateful smile before ducking back down. Felix stepped behind a crate, though it didn't matter; no soldier would dare shoot him. All of sudden, his radio crackled to life and before Felix could yell at the confused soldier to get off the line, Locus spoke.

"There's not too many men left on either of our 'sides.' Let me know when you're ready for the big finale." 

Sure enough, Felix peeked out and saw that all of the ship's guards had given up and that there were only about ten men remaining between him and Locus.  
"Okay set it up." He confirmed with Locus after a moment and then began moving closer to the mysterious freelancer. Just as Felix was squatting down on the other side of the round desk, he saw the unmistakable shimmer of Locus' invisibility capable armor and he steeled himself for the biggest performance of his life.  
Just as he was instructed to do, Locus came up behind the freelancer and ripped the gun from her hand as she was jumping up to fire off a few more shots. She spun to see what had gotten the best of her and received two hands circled loosely around her neck. Despite the lack of choking pressure, the girl grabbed wildly at her throat and kicked her legs all about in an altogether pointless struggle. 

Felix turned to face the desk and took a deep breath. He stood, aiming his gun at Locus' head.

"Let her go." Felix spoke in a low tone and, for a moment, the freelancer paused in her struggle and gazed down at him hopefully.  
Locus tilted his head thoughtfully as though he was seriously considering the demand. Felix hated to admit it but Locus could be a pretty good actor when he needed to.

"No." Locus tightened his hold to one hand on the young woman's neck and now she really was choking. Small gasps escaped from between her lips as Felix issued his demand again.

"Let her go. Now." Felix paused, glancing over at the girl as her face grew red. "Or else I'll shoot." 

"Fine." Locus drew his hand holding the soldier down and towards his chest as though to set her down but then he quickly extended his arm and opened his fist, throwing the girl into the air with a course set for the wall on the far side of the room. Quick as lightning, Felix sprang up onto the desk, launched himself into the air and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. Their combined weight slowed their horizontal motion and Felix dropped down onto one of the smaller control desks. Without missing a beat, Felix raised his gun to where Locus now stood, from when he had tried to snatch Felix out of the air, and then there was a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is moving a bit slow or is confusing; the next chapter should be up in a week or so and I hope it'll be able to answer some of your questions. Also, since we have yet to see most of the characters' faces in RvB, I'll be using my own face headcanons as well as those of others (and I will provide a link to their art page when the time comes).


	3. She Came From Outer Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a conversation between Cali and Felix to help explain some stuff and set the stage for later chapters. I'll apologise now because there might be a few more chapters like this one with mostly dialogue and explanation. This also features my facecanon for Felix, but you can feel free to just ignore it and imagine him however you want. I'll be casually adding in stuff from the current season as it goes on, so be aware. I think I'll be updating this on Thursdays from now on. Enjoy!

The first thing she saw when she woke up in the infirmary was the same orange and gray armor that had saved her life. She tried sitting up.

"Woah, woah." A strong hand pressed down lightly on her shoulder. "Don't get up just yet, let me help you first." Felix's hand moved to rest underneath her other shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She swung her legs toward the side of the bed closest to Felix and he sat down next to her, letting her lean against him for support. 

"There. That better?" Felix had taken off his helmet, revealing chiseled features carved into smooth tan skin, short light brown hair, and amber eyes. He smiled kindly at her. "I'm Felix, by the way."

"Cali." She studied him curiously and he watched her eyes explore his face until they finally came to meet his. She held his gaze for a moment and then a light came to her eyes as though she had just remembered something very important. 

"Um, where are we?"

The smile disappeared. "Why Chorus, of course."

She stared at him, unsure of what to think, until a small smirk came onto his face and then she cracked too, letting out a small giggle and shoving her shoulder into him playfully.

"How about we get you up on your feet and then I can give you a tour of the camp and explain everything to you." 

There was a still a hint of a smile on her face and her head bobbed up and down to a silent tune. 

With Cali's approval, Felix stood up slowly, giving her time to adjust and test her strength. When she felt she could stand on her own, she gently pushed away from Felix so that her legs were the only thing supporting her. She took a few wary steps toward the door and then glanced back at Felix, who stood watchfully a few steps behind her. He went up to the door, swiped his keycard, and let Cali walk out ahead of him. Upon exiting the infirmary, Felix led her through winding hallways and answered the questions she'd had since waking up.

"My ship had been orbiting around Chorus for a while, looking for any sign of distress, when we spotted yours. We were planning on sending over a small greeting party since you appeared to be heading for Chorus, until we noticed an unidentified ship headed for your bay doors. My crew had heard a lot about the recent attacks on various cargo ships and so we rushed to help you." He gave her a moment to process.

"I really can't thank you enough for that." She smiled gratefully at him; he gave her a noncommittal shrug in return. "We'd never been attacked before so we didn't really have any plan in place if it ever happened. Hell, I was the only one on board with any actual training." She gave small slight laugh at this but stopped when she noticed the look Felix was giving her. "What?" She asked, staring at him innocently. 

"I didn't want to ask, but," Felix looked away. "I thought that those fighting techniques of yours were a bit advanced considering," Felix trailed off.

"Considering that everyone else on the ship was running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Cali finished for him. 

Felix rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her sheepishly, "I wasn't sure if I should bring that up or not."

Cali waved it off. "It's fine, don't worry about it. After all, the only reason that I know how to fight is," Cali paused like she was choosing her next words carefully. Felix waited patiently but when she still hadn't anything after a few minutes, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide, wondering eyes; they were a pure oceanic blue, deep in some parts and shallow in others.

"You can trust me." Felix's stare back was warm and soft; in the time that they had been walking, they had finally stepped outside of the ship and onto Chorus and in the afternoon light, Felix's eyes reminded Cali of chocolate chip cookies, the way that they were light tan in the center and golden brown around edges. She looked away before her heart could take control of her head and make her do something she'd regret.

"I was in this program and I worked as a scientist for them." Cali spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "They gave me this armor and taught me how to fight." She was staring intently at her feet. "I requisitioned a ship for a small mission to collect data. I gathered a small team and left." She looked up at him sadly and then off into the distance, as though she was still reliving the memories of her past. "But I never came back."


	4. Freelancer Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one goes back in time(obviously) to before the bit of Project Freelancer that we are actually shown to when the agents we are all new recruits. I put this in mostly to give some background for California(and to work in a little bit of my personal fave, North.) There might be more like this in the future but this is the only one I have written so far. Feel free to live your opinions and ideas in the comments.Enjoy!

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The director turned from the screen full of random ideas, a peek into the chaos of his mind that he somehow managed to organize into conscious thought. 

"Yes, thank you. Please come in." 

Agent California closed the door behind her and walked over to stand in front of the Director, an island cluttered with papers the only thing between them. She stood squarely, hands clasped behind her, shoulders back, and head held high. An outside onlooker would think she was a true soldier, that she had been in many successful missions before. They would be wrong.

"At ease, California." She assumed a less tense position and he continued. "There's nothing to worry about. We just called you here to discuss your current role in the program."

"We, sir?" She inquired as they seemed to be the only two people there. 

"Hello, Agent California." The Counselor stepped out from the shadows where he had been lurking and stood next to the Director. "Allow me to explain. We believe that your skills would be better suited elsewhere."

"Am I being removed from the program?" California's voice was hesitant, unsure of the words passing between her lips.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort." The Director reassured her.

"Think of this as more of a promotion." He shared a look with the Counselor. "We would like to put you in charge of scientific research." The Counselor gave her an ever so slight smile while the Director followed suit with a wider, more personal one.

California remained skeptical and eyed the two warily. "What would I be researching?"

"We saw the work you did for Stanford and we are ready to provide you with all the necessary materials to take it to the next level." California said nothing and so the Director continued. "We want to create the first ever artificial intelligence capable of working with a soldier to improve and add to their abilities."

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I think you misunderstood my senior thesis. I wrote about the future of human and technological integration and its effects on a person's psyche. AI compatibility was just a small part of my research." California sighed and finally looked the Director in the eyes. "I'm not an engineer. I can't make you an AI even with state of the art technology. I'm sorry, sir."  
California hung her head, looking at the floor in shame. She looked up in surprise when she heard the Director laughing a moment later. 

"We'll be taking care of the technological aspects of the program," The Counselor explained. "Your job will be to evaluate the other freelancers and determine their compatibility with an AI, as well as key personality traits."

"Okay," California was hesitant. "But isn't that your job, Counselor?"

"My work will be focused on the AI and the freelancers that are given one."

"What do you think?" The Director was watching her closely, searching for any last minute signs of uncertainty.

"I'll do it." California smiled gratefully. 

The Counselor rifled through the mess on the table before finding a clipboard, a thick file folder, and a neatly folded lab coat and handed them to her. California took the first two readily but eyed the third cautiously.

"Do I have to change?"

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in."

"Thank you, sir." California turned to go and within three swift strides of her long legs, she was at the door.

"Oh and California," the Director called her attention back to him. "Good luck." She nodded vigorously and then quickly pulled the door open and left. She hadn't even turned to fully look out into the hallway before making her abrupt exit which is probably why she ran into someone immediately after. The other person caught her by the forearms and helped her to balance out before letting go. 

"Oh thanks." She looked down for a moment, checking to make sure she hadn't dropped anything, before seeing the face of the other soldier. 

He wore purple armor and a kind smile.

"No problem." He gave a slight shrug before extending his hand. "I'm Agent North."

"California." She shook his hand-he had a strong secure grip-and smirked back at him. "So is that Dakota or Carolina?"

He laughed and replied, "Guess you'll have to wait and find out."

From around the corner came an irritated shout, "North!"

"I gotta go." North maneuvered his way around California and then called over his shoulder, "See you later, Cali," before turning the corner.

"Cali," California whispered, tasting the sound of her new nickname on her tongue. "I like it."


	5. Let's Get Down To Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being a lot shorter so I'm just gonna post two at once because I don't want to combine them. Anyway, this one features a disgruntled Felix and a manipulative Price but what else is new? This isn't my best writing but I needed something between the last one and the next one so here it is. Enjoy!

"God damn it!" Felix slammed his fist against the wall of the board room where he was meeting Locus. "This freelancer is so on guard! I mean, really? What is her problem?"

"I still stand by Price's idea." Locus stood in the far corner of the room, arms crossed, watching Felix pace back and forth. Now he stopped and faced Locus with a fire burning in his eyes. 

"No. No, I refuse to let my charm fail."

"Don't think of it as your charm failing, think of it as her distrust working." Aiden Price had entered through the door behind Felix and had been standing there for who knows how long.

Felix turned his back on Locus now and looked at Price with malicious contempt. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"My apologies. Perhaps we could discuss this-"

"No, thank you. I don't need you getting in my head." 

"Very well." Price pulled out a chair at the table and sat. "Care to join me?" 

Locus sat down across from him and Felix took the head of the table.

"We need to make a decision. We're not getting anywhere with Agent California with our current plan. As I said before-"

"Yeah, yeah. You think Price is amazing and that he can just wave his magic wand and make all our problems disappear. And as I said before, we're not doing it." Locus stared coldly at Felix, his mouth pursed into a thin line.

"I will admit, my plan will need some editing but, given California's personality, I think it is the best course of action."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then you can go back to your current state. Who knows? Maybe seeing me again will send her running into your arms." The corners of the Counselor's mouth turned slightly upward but it seemed unnatural and awkward as though his entire face had to make a conscious effort in order to do so.

"Then it's settled. Price, make your changes and let me know when you're ready. Locus, same deal as before, stay in hiding and don't let her see you." Felix paused, taking the moment to look each of his constituents square in the eye. "Dismissed."


	6. Beauty and The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this one ended up shorter than I would have liked but oh well. This chapter includes some much missed freelancers and Sharkface (ooh ha ha). I realize that Cali's backstory is still probably really confusing but I promise I'll clear it up soon. Comments are welcome and enjoy!

Cali had gotten bored while waiting for Felix to come back from whatever it was that that soldier had whispered in his ear about. She found the secrecy a bit concerning but decided to leave it alone. After all, she hadn't been completely truthful either. 

Cali couldn't see anyone else around but she still moved to a more discreet part of the camp before powering them on. 

"Hey Cali," several robotic humanoid voices chorused in unison. 

"Hi guys. I'd like to catch you all up but I need York right now." The rest of her old friends disappeared and the glowing brown figure of Agent York was left on his own.

"What's wrong, Cal? I can sense a peak in your heart rate."

"Just a little on edge; I have to make this quick."

"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"Can you calculate the probability of success in a fight against Felix?"

"Are you planning something?"

"It's just nice to know my options."

"22 percent."

"Really?"

"Sorry. But you're out of practice and based on his performance on the ship, he's got skills." York paused. "I think you should talk to Carolina or North about this."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cali raised an eyebrow in question. 

"They have good instincts. And you're more likely to-"

Cali heard footsteps and swore under her breath.

"Power down, power down," she whispered frantically to York.

His form dissipated into the air just as a soldier in red armor walked around the corner. The two stood staring at each other in stony silence before the unknown one spoke.

"Who were you talking to?" His voice was rough but not unpleasant to hear and Cali stared for few moments reaching for a memory that hadn't quite fully formed yet.

"I was thinking out loud." He took a few steps toward her and she hastily continued, "who are you?" She watched him suspiciously as he reached up to take off his helmet before answering her.

"Sharkface." He grinned maliciously, accentuated by the scars on his face, but for whatever reason, Cali wasn't put off by it.

"I'm Cali." He said nothing; only vaguely acknowledging that he heard her.

They were at a stand off, neither moving nor speaking. Sharkface broke the silence.

"What did the mercs hire you for?"

"What?"

Sharkface stopped and looked Cali up and down meticulously. As Cali was about to snap at him, Felix beat her to the punch.

"Sharkface! Cali!" Felix stomped over, momentarily waking Cali from her musing over the "mercs" that Sharkface had mentioned.

Felix turned sharply towards Sharkface and addressed him sharply.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

Sharkface frowned and regarded him in disdain before shoving his helmet back on his head and stalking away.

Felix spun around to face Cali but the blazing anger in his copper eyes was what truly scared her. 

"What did he say to you?" Felix pressed, closing the already small distance between the two.

"N-nothing. He only had a chance to tell me his name before you got here.”

Felix leaned in and narrowed his eyes, watching her for signs dishonesty. He finally stepped back and turned, gesturing for Cali to follow him as he walked towards one of the buildings.

“Come on. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this earlier but most of my facecanons are based off synnesai's wonderful artwork so give her a follow on twitter, instagram, tumblr, all the places because her work is gorgeous!


End file.
